Stargate SG-10: Part 010: Revelations
by Ariston-1
Summary: Over a year after the death of Cpt Macdonald, Captain Amanda Williams uncovers a hidden truth about her Counterpart's past and a deeply hidden secret of the SGC and Tok'ra.


_Stargate SG-10:_

_Revelations_

Snow fell upon the hills of England as silently she sat looking out over the hills, for the first time in over a year she finally had a chance to relax after many missions for this world's Stargate Program. Although she was not a native of this world or even this Universe, she felt somehow at home and a vital component of the Stargate Program itself. The existence of the Stargate Program was still a closely regarded secret to the planet itself while the new Stargate Academy accepted the best and brightest this world had to offer, over time and many missions she had come to learn and accept this universe as her home. Even the Tok'Ra had become a regular in her life, yet a longing to return to her own world remained ever in her thoughts. Although contact with her own world had been restored, if only briefly, she had the chance to contact her own command and keep them updated on the mission to capture the Goa'uld whom had taken her close friend Major Anna Grant hostage as she knew that with each day that past, the odds of finding her friend as she was diminished slowly. Slowly she stood from the wooden chair and took a deep breath of the icy cold wind that blew over her; no one could understand why she had chosen this spot in which to build a home, but in a small way it reminded her of the First Stargate Program from her own reality, hidden deep inside Antarctica.

Since the death of Alison Macdonald over a year ago, she had felt empty and secluded from the rest of her team. She had yet to become a full member of the Stargate Program and her rank of Captain was purely am honorary title, even her duty uniform still bore the crest of her former team RT-1 yet with a slight alteration of an SG-10 emblem under the main patch. Sighing, she walked into the house as slumped down into the nearest seat and picked up a large folder.

"_STARGATE COMMAND. FILE: CAPTAIN MACDONALD, ALISON. STATUS: DECEASED_"

Putting off the review for almost four months, Amanda opened the file for the first time. She had picked up the file many times, but never had the courage to get past the name on the cover. Finally released to her after Colonel Mitchell argued that she was her rightful heir, in some unusual way, she finally started to read the file of her counterpart.

"Born July 4th… yeah that's the same… mother… yada-yada, father got that…"

Quickly, Amanda skipped forwards as she skim read the file she had been asking to read for almost a year until she finally stopped and looked on in shock at what she saw.

"… Discharged from service aged…. Due to pregnancy. Holy Crap!"

Carefully, Amanda read the file slowly as she came to what she considered the important part of the file.

"Siblings: Williams. Benjamin. Brother. Status: Missing. Offspring: Foster. Amanda Anna. Location: Unknown. She had a daughter?" She said in disbelief. "Wait, there's more. Husband: Foster. Lieutenant Commander. James Francis (retired). Location: Unknown…"

Slowly, Amanda placed down the file on the table before her as she sighed in disbelieve at what she had read. Alison Macdonald, her own counterpart from this universe was once married with a daughter, something she had never mentioned, why would she not tell her that she was married with a child. Perhaps to protect the daughter, who could know? Quickly thinking, Amanda walked towards the sofa against the back wall and pulled on a robe over her naked figure as she picked up the telephone and dialled the secured line.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other side of the line.

"Carla, It's 'Manda. We need to talk"

"I'm actually at home, can this wait?" Carla said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm just about to put my daughter to bed, give me ten minutes?"

"Okay. I'll have the coffee on stand by"

Ten minutes later…

A bright flash appeared outside the door of Captain Williams as she walked towards it and opened it slowly, now dressed in shorts and a t-shirt she opened the door with a smile as Lieutenant Colonel Carla Green stood I the doorway wearing pyjamas and a robe while she held on tight to a hot cup of coffee.

"You know it's snowing out here right?" Carla shivered.

"Come in. Bang on time, good to see that new Satellite network works perfectly"

"Yeah, the civilians would go nuts if they knew it was up their!" Carla smiled as she entered. "You said it was urgent, what's going on?"

"I didn't actually say 'Urgent' sit down by the fire, warm yourself up…"

As Carla pulled a chair towards the open roaring fire, Amanda continued to speak as she picked up a large file and placed it on Carla's lap as she sat down.

"… I finally got around to it. A lot of it has been Redacted…"

"I can't get you access to that 'Manda, you know that" Carla said as she warmed her hands at the fire.

"I know, turn to the marked page"

"What?" Carla laughed.

"You have to read it first"

Since Alison had been killed in action over a year ago, Carla and Amanda had become good friends as over time she had gotten used to Amanda's strange ways. Amanda had even gone as far as changing the colour of her hair to an unusual tint of blonde that accentuated the strange green colour of her eyes, something that even the Tok'Ra symbiont inside Carla found to captivating. Quickly, she browsed over the file until she came to the part about her daughter, shock rippled over Carla as she read it twice to make sure that she was seeing it correctly.

"Alison has a Daughter? I never knew that. Who is James Foster?"

"Her husband I guess. From what I've been able to piece together, they never got divorced"

"What? She never told me that" Carla said in disbelief. "But then she rarely mentioned her past, she said it was always too painful for her to speak about"

"I want to find him and their daughter" Amanda said slowly.

"Why?" Carla said quickly. "It says '_Location: Unknown_'"

"I feel that I owe it too her. When I realised I couldn't get home, I took this post with the SGC to help find her family and keep them safe, I made a promise Carla. I promised Alison I would help her family… I owe her that much. It was my mission that got her killed. Will you help me?"

Slowly, Carla placed her coffee on the floor and stood, as she straightened her robe her eyes flashed as a different voice crept from her lips.

"It is good to see you again Captain Williams"

"Alanis?"

"Yes, I have remained silent for some time on this. I have been under orders from the Tok'Ra High Council…"

"What are you talking about?" Amanda said slowly.

"It was not the Goa'uld whom injected Captain Macdonald, the Tok'Ra have known for sometime that Mabus has been experimenting with a virus. We got their first and altered the virus. I injected Captain Macdonald with an altered version of the Virus. Captain Macdonald was not killed on that day, she is working with the Tok'Ra to free your friend, her brother and to bring down Mabus from the inside…"

"_WHAT?_" Williams growled deeply.

"Forgive me Captain Williams. Our contact within the ranks of Mabus placed her in a modified Sarcophagus. She has been working within the ranks of Mabus for the past year"

"Why did you not tell me" Amanda said in shock.

"I was under orders from the High Council not to divulge this information"

"Who else knows about this?"

"General O'Neill, Colonel Caldwell and Doctor Becket…"

"This is insane. Do you have any idea of the guilt I have carried around since I shot her?" Amanda growled dangerously.

"Forgive me Captain Williams; you can not inform anyone of this especially your team"

"I assume… your host knows of this?"

"No, Carla has no idea of this development. It is taking an extraordinary amount of my own energy to keep this from her. At the moment, she believes she has having a conversation with you about Captain Macdonald's family. You must now trust in me as I trust in you, I shall release full control soon. You must continue with the conversation as not to arose suspicion, my host is very intelligent you must be cautious Captain Williams"

The more the Tok'Ra spoke, the more she sounded like the Tok'Ra from her own world, not to be trusted and with a streak of darkness. Nonetheless, for the safety of her counterpart, she would play the game as she nodded slightly. For a moment, Alanis appeared to look at the wall as the expression on her changed and Carla once again took control of the shared body.

"… So, what do you want to do about it then?" Carla smiled slightly.

"I want to find him like I said. I believe they have a right to know what happened to Alison" Amanda said slowly.

"Not all of it I hope?"

"Just what's important. Can I count on your help?"

"Of course. As leader of SG-10, my resources are limited… but this is not impossible. I'll do what I can"

Having the conversation with Carla knowing that her Tok'Ra symbiont was observing her every word was difficult, however for the safety of her counterpart she would have to play along. Knowing what danger Alison could be in, made her even more nervous about trusting the Tok'Ra once again. Although she had served with Carla and Alanis for over a year, her fears had been realised as she knew the Tok'Ra in this universe where not all that dissimilar to those from her own.

It took over a month to locate the husband and daughter of Captain Macdonald without the SGC or Homeworld Command knowing about her little side project. Nevertheless, Carla and her Tok'Ra companion had come through for her as they had located James Foster to a small town in Northern England. Using the recently installed Satellite Network, Amanda and Carla transported to the coordinates, a small village of old English design. For a moment, Amanda stopped outside the old cottage as she took in the sight before her.

"My god, this is beautiful. Always imagined a place like this" Amanda smiled.

"Me too, you're three O'clock" Carla pointed.

Slowly, Amanda turned as a man approached on foot with a young girl hand in hand, almost exactly like the image from a picture they had found in Alison's personal belongings.

"Here we go!" Amanda sighed.

Pushing her spectacles up her nose slightly, she walked towards them both and smiled slightly.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for James Foster?"

"Never heard of him miss" He said quickly.

"Sorry to bother you"

Smiling slightly, Amanda turned and walked towards a small car they had hired as the young girl looked up at her father and spoke.

"Daddy, she looks like mommy"

"Honey, mommy is…"

"Sir, may we speak in private?" Amanda sighed.

"I have nothing to say to you miss, please leave us alone"

"Forgive the intrusion sir. But I am here on behalf of Alison Macdonald"

Slowly, he stepped between the two women and his daughter as he reached inside his jacket and pulled out a U.S Military Issue side arm. Aiming it directly at them he spoke aloud.

"Leave, now!"

"Easy sir, take it easy… please, all I ask is just a moment of your time. You'll never see us again, I promise" Amanda said slowly.

"Five minutes, then you leave"

Slowly, he placed the gun inside his jacket as Amanda noticed a small shield like badge on his belt line. As they entered, Amanda smiled slightly at the interior of the home as the man lead his daughter away from the conversation. Cautiously, Carla sat in a small chair as the man entered.

"You don't need to sit; you won't be here that long. What do you want?"

"You are James Foster?"

"I was... who are you?" He growled.

"I am… Captain Amanda Williams, this is Lieutenant Carla Green, we're with the…"

"SGC, I recognised Green the moment I saw her. Stop the disguises Alison, I know who you are"

"You know who I am?" Carla sighed.

"Yes, contrary to belief. I do speak with my wife, what I don't understand is why you are putting on this… charade. My wife an I speak about a lot of things"

"She told you what she does?" Carla said with concern.

"Yes…"

"All of it?" Amanda continued.

"Ally, stop this…"

"I am not Alison, sir you should sit down" Amanda whispered.

"I prefer to stand"

"Sit down, or I will put you down"

"Ally, stop this. What are you doing?"

"I am not Alison Macdonald… I'm no the woman you know"

"Is this you're way of telling you're a lesbian?" He laughed.

"What? No. Just sit down, this could take some time"

"How much do you know about your wife and her… job?" Carla said slowly.

"Recruited from the US Navy by General Landry on some kind of… Exchange program, promoted to Captain and leader of SG-10..."

As he continued listing off the personnel file of Alison Macdonald, Carla and Amanda looked on in shock, as it seemed he knew all about the SGC and the Stargate Program.

"… So what does this have to do with me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Carla said quickly.

"I used to work for the N.I.D before it was dissolved, I met Alison when she was a Navy Cadet, who do you think put her name forward for the SGC exchange program?"

"Ohh my god" Carla said in disbelief.

"We had been married a few years before she joined the SGC. Our daughter came around a few months later; it's been tough on her not seeing her mom. But she's coping; now… who are you, and why are you here?"

Carla and Amanda could not believe what they where hearing, the most classified information being recited back to them by a man who's very existence had been hidden for some unknown reason by a woman who's very life had been one secret after another, from her parentage to her own husband and daughter.

"Eighteen months ago, SG-10 under the command of Captain Macdonald entered the Stargate and appeared in a… an alternate universe"

"What?" He laughed. "I thought that was impossible, outside of the Quantum Mirror"

"You know about that?" Carla said quickly.

"I still have my fingers in a few pies around here. But I never heard about the transference to an alternate universe"

"Anyway, as Carla saying. Mac and her team assisted myself and my team in the recovery of one of our teams from a Goa'uld named Mabus. A year ago, Mabus disappeared from my reality, I followed her here. I assisted SG-10 with a delicate operation…"

"Alison, Amanda, who ever you are… where is my wife? I haven't spoken to her in over a year. Every time I try to look into her whereabouts I get stone walled, where is my wife?"

"That's why we are here. Carla, can I have a moment with him alone please?"

"Amanda I can't just…"

"Please, I'd like to do this alone. I'll be with you shortly, I promise"

Nodding politely, Carla stood and left the cottage home as Amanda sat next to the husband of her counterpart, she could see why Alison had married him. Tall dark hair, deep blue eyes with an accent and smile that almost made her melt into his arms. Slowly and cautiously, she explained what had happened to Alison on the last mission as anger swelled within him. The thought of his own wife working deep undercover inside the Goa'uld's operation was not what he wanted to hear.

"… I'm sorry, I only found out not long ago myself"

"And you're telling me that O'Neill knows about this?" He said past gritted teeth.

"Yes"

"I'll kill him. He made a promise that…"

"I'll get her back, I promise"

"No, I will" He grunted.

"Jason, don't. Take care of your daughter, respect Alison's wishes. Think Jason, think"

"Alright, I'll give you time…"

"You'll give me more then time Jason. I know this must be difficult for you"

"You have no idea" He growled.

"Yes I do. I lost my husband three weeks before I came here… he was… commandeering an Al'Kesh for a covert mission. Mabus destroyed it before he could jump into hyperspace. I know exactly what you're going through. Anna Grant is a close and personal friend of mine. You have to trust me"

Lowering his head slightly, he nodded as she stood and walked towards the door to join Carla. She knew that lying to him about her own personal loss was a way to put him at ease, perhaps in some small way it helped him as he stood and walked towards her with a slight smile on his face.

"Captain, you know… you're more like her then you know. I know about her past and what happened to her father…"

"I'm nothing like Alison, she's stronger then I am. I couldn't do what she is doing"

"Ohh no Amanda, I see more then a similarity within you. Although you have clearly led different lives, you are a lot alike her"

"I'll take that as a compliment" She smiled.

"You see, even your smile is the same"

"I am not your wife Jason; please… don't treat me like her"

"Of course"

After leaving the cottage home, Carla and Amanda activated the Transporter network around the planet and re-appeared inside of the SGC ready to embark on the next mission through the Stargate.


End file.
